It is known to use Hall sensors for measuring various parameters. Such sensors are used, for example, for measuring magnetic fields, wattage in high-voltage power lines, for contactless control and regulation of motion, and many other uses. The measurement of motion, however, is possible only for very short motion paths of only a few millimeters.